Victor the Abomination
Victor is a monstrosity created by Arnzarel and his children to serve the Army of the Damned. He takes the role of a Mary Shelley like monster from the story Frankenstein. He was created by his masters to be a competent and very deadly melee combatant which employs fear as his weapon just as much as his tools. However Victor seems to not like the role he has been given by his taskmasters and doesn’t wish to be a monster personally. He is also unable to express his true feelings as his mouth has been stitched shut. Appearance. It goes without saying that Victor is a hideous monstrosity, at least on the outside. Being made of dismembered limbs and corpses all stitched together, Victor is not a very pleasant sight to behold. This combined with his bloody weapons and his dark necromancy makes him very unpleasant to gaze upon. Personality: On the inside however Victor is quite different, while he is proficient and deadly in his line of work, inside Victor is actually a tortured soul simply wanting peace. While he has fits of monstrous rage, and is constantly being corrupted by dark necromancy deep down inside Victor really doesn’t wish to be a killer. While is unable t o talk Victor is clearly capable of showing emotion with gestures and actions. He also seems to recall his past life of a simple mortal Mobian and how enjoyable it was as well. Abilities: Enhanced Endurance. Being of newly rejuvenated body tissue bound together with necromancy Victor surprisingly seems to be quite durable for a being made of stiches. Victor is able to literally be tossed around like a rag doll before getting back up to fight once more. This combined with Victor’s natural tolerance for pain helps him stay in the fight longer. Enhanced Strength Being a Frankensteinian like monster that he is, Victor is also known to be stronger than the average Mobian and is capable of breaking through doors and tossing even humans around for his size. . Meat Hook Victor’s signature weapon, the dreaded meat hook. What would be an ordinary meat hook to hoist up meat in a store room has been infused with demonic energy and is able to act on it’s own accord. The meat hook not only helps hoist Victor’s enemies towards him and can be used to restrain them if need be, but also can be used as a makeshift claw device in which Victor can use to move around. Even in melee combat the hook can also act as a secondary melee weapon to swing around and jab Victor’s opponents as well. Reconstruction. Should Victor lose and arm or a limb in battle it can most certainly be replaced by another one, however he must allow his body to get used to these new parts via his necromancy, and it must be a fitting part as well. Weaknesses: Fire While Victor is almost fearless there is one thing that can make him nervious, and that is fire. Victor possesses pyrophobia and is very hestitant to track down targets with pyrokenetic abiltiies. Victor is also vulnerable to fire as his thick and monsterious flesh has little resistance to chemicle reactions like being burnt. Electrictiy Contrary to what one might think Victor is still very vulnerable to electrical shocks taken to his body. The same amount of voltage that would kill a normal person would be enough to make him pass out. This includes all maner of electical based weponry as well. Light Magic Even if Victor has some immunity towards it as compared to demons and other dark mystical beings his necromancy can be disrupted by holy magic based attacks essentially turning him "off" until he is renergized with more necromancy. Relationships: Arnzarel the Revolting: Victor's creator and 'father'. While technically Victor is the youngest of the demon prince's 'children', Victor is often seen to be on good terms with his creator. However, Victor is often given tasks by his creator that he is often refernced on doing out and about when he's abscent. Lilian: Victor sees Lilian/Lilith as his older sister and tries to protect her at all costs. The two seem to get along well with each other dispite Victor's sewed up mouth. Her agility and reflexes complements his brute strength and slow but sturdy figthing style. She also is able to use him to carry heavy objects around, especially when shopping. Stats: Trivia: *Victor gets his name from the story Frankenstein, (and yes his creator is well aware that was the name of the scientist and not the actual monster's name. Victor just sounds like a nice name. *Victor is based on Pudge from Valve's Dota 2 in terms of weaponry *Victor is also based on the Pyro from Team Fortress two in how he can't be heard normally, but shows many expressions and gestures to get his point across. Category:Archived